


Peace and Pyjamas

by hedakomskaikru



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedakomskaikru/pseuds/hedakomskaikru
Summary: Post-war soft raylla based on the art Taylor and Amalia posted on ig.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	Peace and Pyjamas

The air was brisk with the cold that was always present in between autumn and winter. Raelle had been out just a few hours ago going house to house, the only type of Work she was willing to do nowadays. She’d used her Work to hurt so many people during war, that she couldn’t really fathom using it for anything but Fixing now. 

She sat at the kitchen table now, hands warm while wrapped around a mug of tea, having already shed her outerwear when she arrived home just a few minutes ago. Her eyes flicked toward the clock in the kitchen, then toward their backdoor waiting patiently. She didn’t have to wait long. 

Like clockwork, Scylla entered just a couple of minutes past 5, shivering from the cold outside. Raelle felt herself soften significantly after seeing her, the constant fear that was a state they had been in during the war still lingering persistently deep in their bones. 

She still found herself worried whenever Scylla arrived even just a few minutes late. She’d have flashbacks to a time when they would send their best infiltrators to spy on Camarilla compounds, and Raelle was loathe to admit Scylla was one of them. She’d wait for hours, sometimes days until Scylla arrived with invaluable information. She still remembered the last time when Scylla didn’t come back, and had only used the Work on their left hands to signal she was compromised. Scylla had been gone 2 months, almost the entirety of the remaining duration of the war. Raelle hadn’t been the same since. 

And she knew Scylla would smile, but stiffen whenever she went out to meet with Abigail and Tally who were part of the Military reform, because she knew if there was ever going to be a reason for Raelle to go back, it was going to be for her sisters. And Scylla would let her go, Raelle knew. But Raelle had seen how Scylla had been the two times she thought Raelle had died for the Military. 

They both still had nightmares about the war. 

She watched Scylla shed her outerwear, and she felt her lips twitch when Scylla looked up to smirk at her, reveled at the blush that still rose up Scylla’s cheeks even after all these years, felt her own rogue when Scylla bit her lip. But they Raelle laughed when Scylla involuntarily shivered, and not from their silent flirting. 

Raelle automatically slid her chair back, pushed her mug forward and out of reach as Scylla sauntered toward her in a pout. 

”I’m cold,” Scylla complained. 

Raelle laughed again, but sobered when Scylla pouted at her. She opened her arms to receive Scylla on her lap, and her arms traced the familiar path around her waist, tightened them around her wife of nearly a decade. 

Scylla settled sideways, arms also coming up to wrap around Raelle, and she sighed, contented. “Hi.” 

”Hey, baby,” Raelle murmured back, hands pressing as if she needed to guide Scylla closer, when Scylla was already gravitating toward her lips. 

They met in a slow kiss, barely touching and when they separated, Scylla felt a quiet seed from Raelle’s lips that warmed her instantly. Scylla hummed in appreciation, tucking her head in the crook between Raelle’s shoulder and neck. 

”Good day?” Raelle’s hand rubbed slowly against Scylla’s back. 

Scylla pressed a kiss to her shoulder, humming. “Yeah. Better now.” She pulled back, smiled that smile that she only ever reserved for Raelle, and Raelle couldn’t help but tilt her head up for another kiss. “You?” 

”It’s the best part of my day.” 

Scylla let loose a throaty laugh, hands sliding from being crossed behind Raelle’s head to settling on her shoulders, one of her thumbs running over a collarbone. “Flatterer.” 

”Always.” 

  


* * *

  


They go about their night like they usually do. They tag team their dinner and dishes, then they go upstairs to change for bed. They have a laugh when they end up in the gag gift Abigail bought them for one Christmas after proclaiming them much too close for two people to be, matching pyjamas. 

They brought out their individual books, and they started on opposite sides of the bed, like they sometimes did. But they eventually gravitated toward each other, a factor of the cold and just the general need to be touching. 

Scylla had ended up on Raelle’s shoulder, melting against her. And once in a while, she’d turn her head to press a kiss to the shoulder she was occupying. Raelle’s hand played with Scylla’s hair, and sometimes would teasingly pull her closer to turn a page, obscuring Scylla’a view of her book. And Scylla would complain with a laugh, but Raelle would get a kiss out of it, so she didn’t really stop. 

  


* * *

  


”You think we’re getting boring?” 

Scylla laughed, tilting her head to her side to look at Raelle, book temporarily forgotten in her hand. “What?” 

”I mean it’s a Friday night,” Raelle spoke through a laugh, drawn out by Scylla’s. 

”Don’t be silly, Rae.” 

”I’m not being silly,” Raelle insisted, her own book dropping to her side, and she used her other arm to draw Scylla closer to her, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. “Didn’t we used to do more?” 

Scylla pressed her lips together, raising an eyebrow at the woman who long ago had managed to pull her away from tittering over the edge of a fatally steep cliff. They had both been lost. But they found each other. 

”What?” Raelle teased, still feeling heat pool at the bottom of her stomach at the simple eyebrow raise. Even after all these years. 

Scylla snapped her book shut, didn’t turn away from Raelle when she reached to her side table to place the book there. Then she swiftly swung her leg up and over so she was straddling her wife, whose eyes had widened slightly. 

”Raelle,” Scylla whispered, against her ear, their fronts intimately pressed together. 

”Huh?” Raelle responded eloquently, out of breath. 

Scylla’s released a raspy laugh at that. ”You think if we went out, I wouldn’t take you home early anyway to get you in bed?” 

”Oh.” 

Scylla laughed again, leaning back so she could shift to her side of the bed again, but Raelle’s hands were quick to hold her in place, one of her thighs coming up, and her hands pulled Scylla’s hips downward at the same time Scylla rolled them into Raelle, motion almost automatic. 

Twin gasps filled the room, the thin material of their shorts not providing much of a barrier between them. 

”Finish what you started, Ramshorn.” 

Scylla released a breath, falling forward to settle on her forearms, hips starting a rhythm against Raelle’s thigh. “It’s- _oh_.” Her eyes slid shut as she felt Raelle’s lip settle on her neck, tongue peeking out. “It’s Ramshorn-Collar,” she corrected, voice clear despite how breathy it was starting to sound. 

Raelle hummed in agreement, meeting Scylla’s lips when she pulled back a bit, rolled them expertly so she was on top instead. “Ramshorn-Collar,” she reiterated, lips pulling up into a silly grin despite how sinfully her lips were rolling. 

That was the last of what was said that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> do i... write the rest. 😏👀


End file.
